onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ishilly
| jname = イシリー | rname = Ishirī | ename = Ishilly | first = Chapter 608; Episode 527 | affiliation = Mermaid Cafe | occupation = Dancer | jva = Yui Kano | birth = May 4th }} is a striped beakfish mermaid who lives on Fishman Island and was first seen in Mermaid Cove. She is an employee at Mermaid Cafe. Appearance Ishilly is a mermaid with freckles and a black and white striped tail. Her black wavy hair is arranged in two pigtails with flowery ribbons and her bangs are gathered mostly to the left. She wears a star-fish shaped pendant around her neck and a black-white striped bikini top with a flower in the middle. Personality Ishilly is friendly and playful. She welcomes Luffy's group with a warm smile and happily swims with Sanji enjoying his company. She seems to have taken a liking to the Straw Hat chef as she shows her concern for him after he suffered critical blood loss from a massive nosebleed. She is also curious since she volunteered to open the barrel that Caribou was in. That was a careless mistake as she did not consider that the barrel was meant to keep something in and this led to her and her friends' kidnapping. Abilities and Powers Being a mermaid, Ishilly has several abilities unique to her race. It is not yet shown but she has the ability to talk to fish, and call out to them using sonar waves which is one of the basic abilities found in all mermaids and some fishmen. Apart from the ability to breathe underwater, as a mermaid she also has the ability to swim very quickly at speeds much faster than the flying fish used by the Flying Fish Riders. However, like any mermaid, she is vulnerable on land. She also appears to be a skilled dancer, as she is dancing during the banquet for the Straw Hat Pirates. History Fishman Island Arc Meeting the Straw Hats Ishilly is first seen in the Mermaid Cove welcoming four of Keimi's friends: Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp. After Sanji was invited for a swim, Ishilly is seen enjoying his company and says that Sanji is fun. When the three princes of the appear searching for the Straw Hats, Ishilly hides Sanji by holding him close to her, unconsciously pressing his head against her chest (much to Sanji's delight). The mermaids deny seeing any intruders, however as the princes are leaving, Ishilly screams in horror when Sanji suffers a massive nosebleed. After Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Keimi take Sanji to the town port for emergency treatment, the mermaids apologize to the princes for concealing the pirates while Ishilly shows concern for Sanji. An Unpleasant Surprise Once the princes leave, Ishilly learns of a tightly-sealed barrel that was found in Mermaid Cove. The mermaids thought that since the barrel is sealed tightly, it must contain treasure or expensive alcohol. Ishilly, Fillonce and another mermaid start opening the barrel unaware that it was used by the Straw Hats to imprison Caribou. After Ishilly loosens some of the bolts, Caribou pops out and terrifies the unwitting mermaids. Caribou proceeds to capture Ishilly, Fillonce and another mermaid with the power of the Numa Numa no Mi as they try to flee and scream for help. Therefore, Ishilly and her two friends become the first victims in Caribous's mermaid kidnapping scheme. The other mermaids at the cove still had no clue that the barrel they found had something to do with Ishilly's disappearance and the citizens of Fishman Island blame the Straw Hats for the kidnappings. Celebration After the battle against the New Fishman Pirates ended, Ishilly and the other kidnapped mermaids were found in the Ryugu Palace. Later that evening, she was seen among the Mermaid Cafe dancers, performing at the banquet held for the Straw Hat Pirates. Later at the Mermaid Cafe, Ishilly and the other mermaids tell Shyarly that the Straw Hats are leaving the island. Shyarly tells them to bid farewell to the Straw Hats and the mermaids happily obliged. Ishilly and the other Mermaid Cafe employees are then at the coast to see the Straw Hats depart. Trivia *Her name came from , the Japanese name for striped beakfish. References Site Navigation de:Ishileigh es:Ishilly ca:Ishilly Category:Merfolk Category:Female Category:Fishman Island Characters